If These Walls Could Talk
by like damn
Summary: Auslly. But if there was one thing the walls could say, one thing out loud, after the last three years watching the two partners dance around each other obliviously, watching stolen glances and mere almost kisses, it would be finally. Because finally? They're getting it right.


**A/N:** A different take on how Sunday's ep. This is just a quick thing that's been unbetaed and stuff. I _promise_ sometime soon I will have chapter 2 of Warning Sign up. I've been all over the last few days and I'm stuck writing a certain part but not to worry; it should be done soon.

Idk what this is and I apologize if it's terrible. I think it's terrible. The ending's rushed, unbeta'd, and I'm my own worst critic so yeah. I also have work soon and I wanted to get this out before I left.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Austin & Ally, unfortunately. If I did, ours and Austin's heart wouldn't have been broken on Sunday.

* * *

The practice room was always her place of solace. It was her place to write, her place to think, the break room when her dad gave her one, and even her place of solitude when Trish got too much to handle. She always felt at home when her dainty fingers graced along the ivory keys of the dark oak piano, the melody of the many songs she wrote echoing throughout the room and sometimes even made their way down the stairs and through the store, putting smiles on the face of customers as well as her father who, even though told her she had a one in a billion chance in making it, was proud of how musically inclined his only daughter was.

The practice room was _hers_ for ten years of her life.

But then, all it took was a blonde boy in plaid, with corndogs in his hands to completely turn that around.

Austin came into her life like a hurricane, sweeping her off her feet and eventually falling into his arms. In the last three years they had overcome many things as friends and partners and the practice room no longer was _just hers_. It became _theirs_ and she couldn't even remember a time when she wished it wasn't. Soon, the scattered papers found homes and dull walls came to life, bringing a totally new chapter in her life.

If the walls of the practice room could talk, they would tell you how they witnessed Austin teaching Ally to dance, or how Dougie the Dolphin found a new home, it would tell you all the hugs Austin and Ally shared, the song Ally wrote to tell them MUNY was in New York, the mere almost kisses, the fake date, and the ever so dreadful break up. If the walls could talk, they would mention countless all nighters and the many songs that had been produced and unproduced, and how many times they told each other there was no way they could make it without each other.

That they were better together.

Ally's eyes trailed over the vibrant, usually lit room, a deep frown on her face as she looked at the almost melted iced mocha sitting on top of the piano in front of her. Her mind was swarming with many thoughts and emotions because just thirty minutes prior, in _their_ practice room, Gavin had asked her out.

It was something she did not completely see coming.

What was only supposed to be writing a song with the country singer, became writing a few more songs with the country singer, to said country singer asking her out. Sure, they had a lot in common and Gavin laughed at all her jokes but she was only supposed to write songs with him, not have him _like_ her and think it was okay to ask her out. Especially since there was...

Her breath hitched in the back of her throat at the thought.

_Austin._

There was no denying that there were still some lingering feelings between the two even after the spoken agreement that maybe they should move on.

"_Well, if we're not going to be together, it's only a matter of time before one of us meets someone else," he said softly and she could feel her heart fall into the pit of her stomach._

"… _You think it's time for us to move on and date other people?" she asked as he shrugged his shoulders, looking down nervously, __**"**__Maybe… Whatever happens, I just want you to be happy."_

"_I want you to be happy too."_

It hurt her, to hear those words come out of Austin's mouth. But maybe he was right. Maybe they should just move on and be _happy_ because that's what they both wanted for each other right? It was only a matter of time before one of them found someone else.

Like her with Gavin.

Gavin was _nice_, he was good-looking, complimented her on her talents, and remembered her favourite drink. He was one of the sweetest people she had the pleasure of knowing, someone who didn't think she was strange and accepted her and her dorkiness. He made her smile and blush. He was probably one of the most compatible people to ever come into her life and he was _perfect_.

He deserved a chance and she knew that. This was the first guy, after the whole Austin thing that showed an interest in her.

So why was she so hesitant on going out on a date with him?

Maybe because of a certain blonde haired boy who unintentionally captured her heart the last three years of her life.

She groaned loudly before burying her head into her hands, her elbows hitting the keys of the piano. It was times like these she wished she had Trish or Kira around to talk but she was certain her Latina of a best friend would first think of herself and ask her if Gavin had thought about having her as a manager and Kira was currently in Seattle with Jimmy, scouting out potential new artists to sign.

There was a part of her that wanted to go to Dez, since he was Austin's best friend, but she knew he was busy with the homecoming float and she didn't want to bother him.

And then there was Austin.

What _would_ she tell Austin?

_Hey Austin, Gavin asked me out and I said I didn't know because I'm kind of, maybe, still am, stuck on you?_

Yeah, right.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and she looked up from her hands, seeing her best friend at the door. He smiled warmly at her and sent her a small wave, "Hey," he spoke gently as she moved away from the piano, wincing at the sound the keys made before grabbing the cover and putting it over them.

"Hey," she uttered softly.

He rubbed the back of his neck, something she knew he did when he was nervous, "Can I come in?"

Ally laughed lightly, nodding her head, "You don't need to ask, Austin. This is my practice room just as much as it is yours."

She watched as he made his way inside, her body shifting on the piano bench as she made room for him to sit down. It was like second nature for her to do so, his body fitting perfectly right beside her, legs and shoulders always pressed up against each other.

"It's insane how it is, huh?" he asked her and Ally grinned, nodding her head as they both looked around the practice room. "When I want to get away from everything I usually come here first," he started, "Or if I want to think. It's come a long way from dull walls and scattered music sheets. But I think what I like most of all about the practice room is that it's _ours_. This is where the magic happens," he teased pushing her shoulder with his own and giggles erupted from the brunette's mouth.

"I think you've been watching too many reruns of MTV Cribs," Ally joked and Austin rolled his eyes playfully, resting an arm on the closed piano and looked over at her. "Where's Gavin?"

Ally bit her lip at the name and shrugged, "He left. I've been here for the last thirty minutes just thinking."

"Everything okay?" Austin wondered and she shrugged again.

"Gavin asked me out," she said quietly after a moment of silence, her eyes locking with brown and she gave Austin a small smile as he frowned back at her.

"What?"

The brunette shrugged and stood up, crossed her arms, looking back at the blonde sitting on the piano bench, "After you left, Gavin asked if I wanted to go out with him," she repeated, "I said I didn't know."

She watched as his lips pursed together, an unreadable expression on his face as she looked at him nervously. In all the years she had known him, a silent Austin was something she was still not used to. He was talkative, and sometimes crass, he was immature but very caring and underneath his attempted macho-like exterior, he was such a softy.

"Why?" Came his response and their eyes locked, their brown irises boring onto each other's. Ally averted her eyes away from his and looked down at the ground, the silent _because I think I still like you _lingering in the air.

She knew that he knew why, she could see it on his face. The confusion, the relief, the _maybe I still like you too_ expression. Her heart was pounding wildly and the lump in her throat made it hard for her to breathe. And all over again, in that moment, in the middle of the practice room, she found herself _falling_ for him all over again.

"Ally, I-"

"Do you think I should go out with Gavin?" She was giving him a choice and she was asking _him_. He was the one that told her that they needed to move on and see other people so if he said yes then she knew whatever they had was officially over. Then maybe she could move on, you know? She could find closure with whatever they were. Maybe she could give Gavin a chance because he deserved it. She could learn to like him.

She could learn to love him.

But she was giving Austin _a choice_ because there was a part of her, deep down inside that wanted him to say-

"No."

Her eyes snapped up to look at him and Ally was sure her heart skipped a couple of beats. She held her breath as he stared straight into her eyes. "Do you know why I came in here earlier, Ally? Not just to apologize to you but because-" he stopped himself and looked at her, Ally looking down at him, staying silent as she wrapped her arms tighter around herself.

"Seeing you with Gavin, made me jealous."

Well this sounded familiar.

She still trained her eyes on him as he stood up, frustratingly running his hands through his hair before they ran over his face and he let out a small groan, "And I was scared to lose you. At first, it was because I didn't want to lose my partner but then…"

"But then you realized you didn't want to _lose _me," she finished for him and he looked at her dejectedly with a nod of his head. "It's stupid because I said that we should both move on but Ally," he looked at her helplessly, "Now I realize it's _hard_. How do I move on from the one girl who has inadvertently had my heart since the day we met?"

Tears welled in her eyes as she looked at the blonde before her, "I must commend you on using the word inadvertently correct," she joked lightly, letting out a small tearful laugh causing him to laugh as well. "We tried this before, Austin. What makes this any different?"

If the walls of the practice room could talk, they would've yelled at Ally the moment she started to write songs with Gavin in the practice room, they would've warned Austin about how Gavin would always glance at Ally and how when their hands accidentally touch he would smile his Cheshire grin at the petite brunette, they would've yelled at Austin to get his shit together and get Ally back, they would've screamed at the couple for not even _trying_ to get their relationship off the ground when they were together, giving up so quickly.

"Because I'm in love with you."

But then they would tell you how Austin and Ally became _Austin and Ally_ again, they would tell you they saw Austin lean in to kiss Ally softly, holding her tightly, scared to let her go again, they would tell you how Ally told Gavin she couldn't go out with him there in the middle of the practice room, their practice room, because she was in love with a guy named Austin Monica Moon.

But if there was one thing the walls could say, one thing out loud, after the last three years watching the two partners dance around each other obliviously, watching stolen glances and mere almost kisses, it would be _finally_.

Because finally? They're getting it right.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah I still don't know what this is. There may not be a part two in Austin's point of view but… we'll see. Reviews are awesome ;)


End file.
